État de grâce
by Vedrane
Summary: "You believe in the angels or the saints or there's such a thing as a state of grace. And you believe it, but it's got nothing to do with reality. It just an idea." State of Grace. EN COURS.
1. Bartemius Jr, il faudra tuer le père

**Titre :** Parce qu'il faudra tuer le père (État de grâce, I).  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Bartemius Croupton Jr., Bartemius Croupton Sr., quelques figurants morts pendant le tournage (CHUCK NORRIS FACTS PREVAIL !).  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.**  
>Genre :<strong> Angst, OS, deathfic, familial.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>merveilleuse, Sainte Joanne Rowling...

On ne se débarrasse d'une obsession qu'en lui cédant, et je m'y prête avec d'autant plus de plaisir que celle-ci est à mon goût. Petite recommandation de départ : si vous avez vu le film tiré de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, imaginez les physiques de Barty Junior et Senior comme ils sont montrés. David Tennant est parfait dans son rôle.

Bonne lecture ! Environ **1030** mots.

* * *

><p>Être soi-même n'a jamais été une évidence pour personne, et s'imaginer à la place d'un autre et le comprendre n'en est que plus ardu ; pourtant, certains, à la vue sans doute un peu basse, se sont bornés à envier son nom, sa position, tout ce qu'il était et qu'il représentait. Quelques avisés auront peut-être deviné l'écrasant poids qu'est ce même nom, l'ombre qui flotte sur ses épaules et l'image que l'on se fait de lui. Pour une fois cependant, les plus proches de la vérité seront les commères et leurs ragots vite colportés. L'identité de Barty lui colle tant et si bien à la peau qu'il est prêt à tout pour exploser, quand bien même cela devrait être littéral.<p>

_Les cigarettes montent à la tête, elles ont l'amertume de l'évanescence que vient troubler l'urgence du renouveau, et puis – silence, un fragment de seconde. Les fumeurs connaissent l'insatisfaction plus que quiconque, et ce à chaque bouffée de mort en puissance. De toute façon, il faut bien admettre qu'ils sont mieux à même d'anticiper le chagrin et la perpétuelle mélancolie de l'abandonné._

Sur cette pensée sombre dont Bartemius soupçonne qu'elle est d'une cohérence toute relative, le jeune garçon de seize ans écrase son mégot contre le muret de pierre sous lui, avant que son regard n'embrasse la lande de l'Écosse, encore somnolente sous la neige fraîche. Tout Londonien qu'il soit, une partie enfouie de lui-même n'est pas insensible à l'âpreté somptueuse de la bruyère tranchante qui hérisse méchamment les plateaux des Highlands.

Bartemius n'est jamais seul, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle, même ici sur les hauteurs que le froid matinal a évidées il ne peut s'empêcher de songer à son père et à ce qu'il ferait s'il savait. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'il ici, ôter enfin ce préjugé qu'on a lui toujours plaqué sans rien savoir de lui. En ce lieu pas de Junior qui tienne, rien que Bartemius, sa conscience et le soleil d'hiver qui embrase les arêtes et les collines d'une lumière pâle et crue comme un souvenir précis.

Il n'y a qu'une seule bâtisse en dehors de celle où il est actuellement, mais il ne se fait guère de soucis à leur égard – ils ne le dérangeront pas, il en est certain. Maintenant qu'il a tourné le dos à la splendeur du soleil se déployant à l'Est, il détaille sommairement la ferme dans laquelle il se tient. Elle est d'une simplicité dérangeante, dépourvue du charme et de l'élégance romantique des bâtisses sauvages de la région. C'est cet endroit qu'on lui a indiqué afin de commencer son apprentissage. _C'est donc ces Moldus incapables et rustres que je devrai tuer ? S'ils commencent leur recrutement ainsi, la sélection est moins féroce que je ne le croyais_. C'est sur cette assurance de Sang-Pur que le propriétaire légitime de l'endroit sort de sa maison, fusil à la main, pour défendre son territoire de ce qu'il devine être un intrus.

« Hey mon p'tit gars, tu crrrois pas qu'tu devrais t'en r'tourrrner chez toi avant qu'j'ne te botte le derrrière ? »

Comme quoi, on ne pas toujours finir sa vie sur un bon mot – le vieux Moldu est aussi désarticulé que le sera son père lorsqu'il saura qui est véritablement son fils, songe Barty avec négligence. Il reste femme et enfants à l'intérieur, et Barty se délecte d'agir pour une fois de son propre chef, ô l'attrait pervers de la puissance...

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle cigarette récompense le travail bien fait. Après tout, les sorciers sont bien plus résistants que les Moldus, aussi peut-il s'autoriser sans regret une longue gorgée – des clous de cercueils, mais il ne prend même pas la peine de s'en soucier. Rassis sur son petit muret, Bartemius se tourne à nouveau vers la lande difficilement adoucie par le petit jour craintif. La ferme est isolée et les Moldus tués comme il se doit, songe-t-il négligemment. Toutes les précautions ont été prises : il a eu le temps de jeter d'autres sortilèges après l'Avada Kedavra, afin d'éviter un contrôle de <em>Priori Incantatum<em>, et le Seigneur a placé pendant son temps d'action un de ses fidèles au Département de Régulation de la Magie – la Trace de sa minorité restera invisible. Plus de Papa pour le couver, plus de Papa tout court. Douze BUSE ou non, Junior est bien plus capable que son père ne le soupçonne, trop absorbé qu'il est à pouvoir casser légalement du Mangemort. Bartemius, sous la coupe du Maître, sait qu'il deviendra l'homme accompli qu'interdit la présence brutale, christique de son père. Il se consumera brillamment pour le service, comme une de ces merveilleuses cigarettes. Vivre, brûler, étourdir, la frustration, et puis plus rien – l'apothéose, en fait. Bartemius les éblouira tous, il en est certain. Il combattra son père, ses erreurs et ses injustices, avant de faire triompher l'ordre du Maître.

* * *

><p>« Et bien mon fils, où étais-tu donc passé ? l'accueille une voix lointaine qu'il n'attendait pas.<p>

- Père, tu es rentré ? En voilà une bonne surprise !

- Tout de même, ce sont les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An ! »

Bartemius Junior, après s'être débarrassé de son écharpe et de son lourd manteau d'hiver, s'avance vers son père attablé devant un dîner réchauffé par la grande cheminée. Sa mère lui adresse un sourire réconfortant de simplicité, tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur la joue de son père.

« Joyeux Noël, Père.

- Joyeux Noël, Junior. Profite de cet instant, avec ce qui se trame dehors, nous n'aurons plus souvent l'occasion. Au fait, tu devais passer la journée avec notre cousine Bella, c'est bien cela ? Comment va donc notre digne parente ?

- Bien, assure Barty, elle m'a juste montré quelques usages de la magie près de sa nouvelle demeure écossaise, tu sais, celle que son époux vient d'acheter pour le mariage. Elle dit que si je continue sur ma lancée, je pourrais peut-être me joindre à elle après Poudlard.

- Formidable. Tu sais, les Lestrange font partie des rares Sang-Pur, nous compris, qui n'ont pas choisi le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mes félicitations. Tu es le digne fils de ton père. »

* * *

><p>Aurais-je le droit à quelques mots ? Dîtes ce que vous pensez, simplement.<p> 


	2. Cedric Diggory, Décalage

**Titre :** Décalage (État de grâce, II).  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Queudver, Voldemort.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.**  
><strong>**Genre :** Tragédie, deathfic.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Joanne Rowling.

Suite de mes one-shots joyeux et entraînants, ahem, voilà voilà. Les dialogues sont ceux du canon de HP4, traduits en français par Jean-François Ménard. Si vous voulez tenter une relecture avec ambiance musicale, je vous conseille Lily's Theme, d'Alexandre Desplat, pour la B.O. de Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows partie II. Merci à ma bêta, Labige, et à Colleen pour son commentaire enthousiasmant.

Bonne lecture ! **972 **mots.

* * *

><p>Ils toucheraient au but ensemble, avaient-ils dit. C'est ainsi qu'ils se saisirent d'un même mouvement de la Coupe tant convoitée. Il y eut alors un choc assourdissant et les étoiles dansèrent devant les yeux de Cedric, tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de les garder dans ceux du petit Harry. Ils atterrirent avant même de l'avoir compris et se relevèrent promptement. Cedric sentit la peur s'insinuer dans sa chair et son estomac comme la pluie infiltre sournoisement un vêtement, et il ne put retenir un frisson plus violent qu'il ne l'espérait. Son regard ricocha alors sur les différents éléments du paysage alentour – un cimetière. Des pierres tombales à perte de vue, la lune seule pour éclairage, et l'impression grandissante et malsaine d'un mauvais roman qui ne tarderait pas à devenir le leur. Il se tourna vers son camarade, secoué par le choc de leur départ inattendu.<p>

« _Où sommes-nous ? _» demanda Harry.

Cedric ne put répondre que par une grimace mal assurée, puis se remit debout afin de pouvoir mieux détailler l'endroit. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cimetières et n'en avait jamais visité de nuit. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de pire, d'odieux, qui semblait courir entre le repos éternel d'anonymes vaincus. Il remit sur pieds son condiscipletout en essayant de mettre au clair ses idées. Non seulement ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, mais ils avaient été projeté au milieu d'un cimetière inidentifiable, visiblement moldu à en juger par l'église à leur droite. La chair de poule sur ses bras gonflait douloureusement sous l'effet du froid et de la silence le terrifiait, la brume entre les stèles étreignait sa gorge telle une réminiscence de Détraqueur et il sentait ses jambes défaillir sous le déferlement d'une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Pour la première fois, Cedric perçut la présence d'une influence au moins mutante, si ce n'était inhumaine et fondamentalement mauvaise.

Il tourna le regard vers la Coupe – était-ce même la Coupe de Feu, ou une simple imitation que l'adrénaline leur avait imposé de saisir ? – et s'adressa à son partenaire, en quête d'une réponse dont il savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait venir de lui.

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ? _questionna-t-il avec une neutralité contrôlée.

_- Non_ », répondit simplement Harry.

_Il a peur, _se dit Cedric,_ il est tout aussi terrifié que moi, mais lui n'a rien demandé à personne. Il a quatorze ans et il est là, dans un cimetière moldu, avec moi. Il faut que j'assume_. Il se devait de le protéger et il le savait. Et pourtant, en cet instant si long, malgré la loyauté et l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le Survivant, Cedric tremblait comme un chat sorti de l'eau. Il ressentait la présence de ce que son instinct lui faisait appeler la quintessence du mal, de ce que son éducation et son intuition lui avaient toujours dicté de fuir. On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, lorsque les effluves de la mort et de la souffrance se profilaient, il n'y avait plus grand chose d'autre que les tripes et les souvenirs face au néant assuré.

« _Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ?_ interrogea Harry, toujours aussi peu rassuré.

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?_

_- Oui. _»

Sa question sonnait faux et creux mais elle avait permis à Harry de surmonter sa propre peur, en tirant du courage de la faiblesse de l'autre. C'était lui le Gryffondor, lui le Survivant, et pour un fragment de seconde, Cedric se demanda si ce n'était pas lui, le faux champion. Il devenait complètement irrationnel. La mort, pensait-il, ne lui réussissait pas.

« _Quelqu'un vient »,_ souffla-t-il.

Harry s'effondra brutalement sur le sol, comme une masse privée de vie, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu se pencher vers son cadet, une voix, la pire, la plus odieuse, la plus contre-nature qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, claqua dans l'air sec et froid :

« _Tue l'autre_ », ordonnait-elle, et la condamnation de César aux jeux du cirque n'aurait pas eu effet plus terrible.

Ce fut à cet instant que la balle élastique du temps s'étira au maximum de ses capacités, au point que Cedric se demanda brièvement s'il n'y avait pas eu une déchirure irrémédiable dans l'espace-temps. Il réalisa, en ce moment arrêté par la magie de sa conscience, qu'il savait depuis le début. Ils étaient dans un cimetière, ils auraient dû être à Poudlard, Harry était gravement blessé et Krum avait agi d'une manière inqualifiable et incompréhensible. Il avait entendu le hurlement de Fleur, il savait qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ qui dépassait les imprévus d'un tournoi magique. Il était à côté du Survivant, dans un cimetière moldu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et tous ses sens lui hurlaient de rebrousser chemin ; surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il allait de soi qu'il était cet autre, et que c'était à lui de mourir aujourd'hui. Une seconde voix se fit jour. La baguette toujours levée, alors qu'il sentait la sueur perler sur ses épaules, Cedric repensa fugitivement à la chaleur des Trois Balais, à son poste d'attrapeur et aux soirées de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Assailli d'une peur qu'il ne pouvait nommer, il rassemblait furtivement quelques souvenirs avant de se tourner vers l'irrémédiable. Il aurait aimé, pensa-t-il en guise d'adieu au monde, pouvoir se battre et affronter un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il aurait souhaité prouver sa valeur et vendre chèrement sa peau, mais son assassin n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un combattant loyal et honnête.

« _Avada Kedavra ! _»

Cedric Diggory mourut sans savoir que dans l'immobilité de ses dix-sept ans, il avait été bien plus courageux que beaucoup d'adultes s'agrippant à la vie de déshonneur des traîtres.

* * *

><p>Pour chaque review envoyée, une danse avec Cedric offerte !<p> 


	3. Harry P : L'existence précède l'essence

**Titre :** L'existence précède l'essence/Weltschmerz (État de grâce, III)  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> JohnnieDarko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter.  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Harry Potter, une vague réminiscence de Tom Jedusor, une point de Dumbledore bashing, un soupçon de Severus.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Angst, OS.  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 2658. C'est long, venant de moi.  
><strong>Warning<strong> : Nada.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J.K. Rowling

Bonsoir à vous ! J'ai un peu abandonné le site pour cause de découverte d'un site concurrent. Je posterai de temps en temps, si certains s'en inquiètent (moi, égocentrique ?)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

><p>La dernière phrase qu'il entend lui ôte le souffle.<p>

« _Ne vous en faites pas Dumbledore, j'ai un plan _».

_Rogue ne peut avoir de plan_, songe-t-il confusément avant que la Pensine ne l'expulse brutalement de l'intimité de Severus. _Il est mort, je l'ai vu. Il ne peut pas vouloir me tuer ainsi. C'est impossible qu'il puisse suivre les ordres malgré toutes ses protestations, je le sais, j'ai vu la haine – sa vie – quitter ses yeux. C'est faux, c'est un mensonge, c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était plus facile à croire lorsqu'il n'était pas encore sorti de la Pensine, de l'entre-deux où il avait encore la possibilité de se perdre, quelque part entre les souvenirs et la réalité. Peut-être même aurait-il pu ignorer l'évidence éclatante de ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt. On a beau dire que le destin n'existe pas ou qu'un homme n'est fait que de ses choix, au final, Harry Potter n'y croit plus.

Il est écroulé sur le parquet du bureau de Dumbledore, immobile comme une phase de sommeil lourd. La possibilité même que tout ceci soit faux (qu'a-t-il connu de vrai de la part de Dumbledore ?) effleure avec volupté son esprit, et pourtant, la fraîcheur apaisante du bois lui murmure que c'est sans doute la première et unique fois qu'il verra tous les détails. Le sang coule paisiblement dans ses veines, et pourtant, Harry jurerait qu'il va se mettre à sourdre brutalement, comme pour prévenir cette fatalité qu'il ira chercher lui-même. Il le sait, il l'a toujours su, il acceptera d'être un gentil garçon. Il ne veut pas surtout pas savoir si c'est le choc ou sa propre faiblesse qui le tétanise.

La pensée est aussi crue et évidente que les reflets du soleil sur la neige. _Je vais mourir. Là, maintenant._

À l'instant même où il s'est extrait de l'amertume de Rogue, tout est devenu clair. Il n'a rien à ajouter face à ces vies gaspillées en son nom, celles dont il croyait qu'elles étaient un malheur auquel il ne pouvait rien. Celles qui le hanteront toujours, en secret, et dont il ne pourra jamais racheter le souvenir. Son regard se tourne vers le tableau que devrait habiter Dumbledore. Harry réalise pleinement, à la mesure de l'admiration et de l'aveuglement qu'il lui a témoignés, qu'il n'est en fin de compte qu'une façade de la résistance. Il n'est pas mieux qu'un autre et pourtant, c'est lui que tous idolâtrent sans songer à sa mère.

_Je suis vivant parce qu'elle est morte, bande d'abrutis, __p__as grâce à moi !_ _Avant de vous connaître, je n'étais que Harry __du_ _placard du 4, Privet Drive, pas cette image que vous avez fabriquée ! L'amour, le sacrifice... Qu'est-ce que vous en savez __? Pouvez-vous me certifier_ _qu'elle n'avait pas peur quand il l'a tuée ? Comme si on pouvait ramener tout nos choix à la générosité. Elle était terrifiée, je le sais maintenant. Je suis à sa place pour encore quelques instants. Je dois mourir._

Le bureau dictatorial se dresse sereinement devant lui, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la gravité de l'instant. Trop massif, trop habité par Dumbledore, se dit-il. _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

Que faut-il donc qu'il fasse pour qu'ils comprennent ? Il est un symbole parce qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure a tout précipité, il n'est pas Dumbledore, ni même James ! Ses capacités sont bien plus limitées qu'ils le pensent tous. Est-ce si dur de comprendre qu'il veut simplement _vivre ?_ Pourquoi les empêche-t-on d'être des adolescents normaux, Hermione, Ron et lui, avec leurs chamailleries et la légèreté naturelle qui leur sied si bien? Il aurait aimé parfois ne jamais connaître Ron et Hermione, ni Ginny, ni même cet incapable de Malefoy et sa lâcheté, si cela avait pu aider. Mourir pour que cette fouine réfléchisse au sens du mot agir... Est-ce qu'il doit en rire ou pleurer ?

Il sait cependant qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans ses amis. Le calcul est d'une simplicité et d'une mécanique glaçantes. S'il vit, jamais ils ne deviendront vieux. S'il meurt, il leur donne une chance d'être un jour des adultes. Il est trop jeune, trop seul. Harry doit assumer une tâche qui détruit tout ce sur quoi il pensait avoir fondé un éventuel avenir. L'habitude de la solitude est devenue d'autant plus terrible qu'il sait maintenant ce qu'est une fratrie. Sa vie s'achève ici parce qu'ainsi, il sauve ce qu'il avait toujours espéré connaître un jour. Il doit pourtant arrêter d'y penser, sans quoi il va devenir fou.

Harry ne pensait pas que sentir un parquet froid coller à sa joue serait un jour si important dans sa vie. Par désespoir, il s'accroche à chaque manifestation de la réalité. Il se demande si un tel niveau de conscience confère à la folie. Tout est trop rapide et trop clair, maintenant qu'il sait où s'achève le monde. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que plus tard, on croira qu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier sans que personne ne l'y pousse. _Ils vont vivre. Ils vont avoir des enfants, une famille, des gens qui les regretteront et ne trouveront aucun bénéfices à leurs morts. J'ai peur du néant, du vrai. Ils s'habitueront à ce que je ne sois plus là, et à partir de là, je serai complètement mort. Ils... Ils vont me laisser parce qu'eux seront vivants et que l'on s'habitue même à ce qu'on croyait être le pire. Je suis fichu._

_Je vais mourir. Je dois être tué._

Il va passer la baguette à gauche, il le sait et il a toujours su que ce serait lui. Ça a toujours été lui, de toute façon, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Les autres enfants qui le fuyaient, la lueur de peur dans les yeux de _sa chair et de son sang._ Ils ne savent pas, les autres, ils ne savent pas qu'il est là pour eux et qu'ils sont la seule lumière qu'il ait jamais entrevue. Regarder la mort en face fait croître insidieusement la terreur quelque part dans sa poitrine. Dans cet endroit où la douleur des pensées devient physique. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ressentir ce dilemme fondamental du devoir et du vouloir. _Je vais mourir pour eux, pour moi aussi, je ne les verrai plus, et je ne sais même pas où je vais. J'ignore même s'ils pourront le tuer. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mourir est la plus grande défaite du monde. Je meurs, peut-être vivront-ils. Est-ce que Tom saisit l'ironie de ce que je vais faire ?_

Harry va mourir pour arrêter celui qui voulait aller plus loin que la mort. C'est étrange, il lui semble que l'épitaphe de la tombe de ses parents allait dans le même sens, tiens donc. _« Le __dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mor__t »._ _C'est cela même_. Il est certain qu'il mourra avant que son corps ne vieillisse convenablement. Rien ne subsistera à celui qui avait survécu. Il ne mourra pas, il crèvera. À la limite, ça lui est égal étant donné qu'il a toujours été littéralement dans l'ombre – celle du placard, celle de ses parents. Celle d'un sorcier qui devait le maintenir en vie par amour de son prochain.

Il aurait voulu arrêter mais il ne peut pas, il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Même s'il gît immobile sur le sol, il n'ignore pas qu'il se relèvera, quand bien même il n'en aurait pas l'obligation. Il est allé si loin qu'il a franchi une porte condamnée aussitôt refermée derrière lui. Trop dur, trop loin, trop fort, et surtout, trop faible. Dumbledore a su trouver la faille en lui, même s'il ne pensait pas à mal. Aussi manipulateur qu'il ait été, il a entendu la prophétie, et en vieil homme superstitieux, il s'est incliné et a formé Harry. Celui-ci ne peut même pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir instrumentalisé ainsi. La prophétie le désigne lui et lui seul, comme en a décidé Tom le soir de la mort des Potter, et il n'y a pas à tergiverser là-dessus. Dumbledore savait, Harry en est persuadé, que son protégé n'est pas capable pour l'heure de jouer un autre rôle. Il avait pensé à tout depuis le départ et il savait exactement comment il faudrait élever Harry pour le préparer au sacrifice. Il n'a jamais ignoré que son protégé vivait dans le mépris et la répugnance de Pétunia, qu'il n'était qu'un parasite qu'on faisait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard, Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était _normal et décent_ d'avoir une chambre et un lit. Il avait subi toutes les vexations et humiliations possibles, et Dumbledore le savait, il l'avait même choisi.

_Je vais crever comme un rat parce que Tom va m'abattre. Je serai mis à mort sans même m'être battu._

Un vent froid caresse son bras comme un filet d'eau ininterrompu. Il sent, donc il est. Il pense, donc il existe. Il a peur de l'instant où le monde s'achèvera.

Il aurait pu être élevé n'importe où avec l'affection que requiert un enfant, se dit-il sans prendre conscience des larmes qui nourrissent le plancher, mais Dumbledore avait choisi de le condamner à dix ans d'inexistence et de vexations. Il avait perdu son innocence le jour où il avait été mis dans le placard. Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer et ne menaçait plus de s'étouffer dans son sommeil. Ou alors était-ce le fait que Pétunia ne l'avait jamais touché et l'avait fait se débarbouiller à coup de lingettes depuis qu'il avait quatre ans ? Peut-être étaient-ce aussi les araignées du placard qui avaient enlevé l'insouciance et la légèreté dont il ne parle jamais. Dumbledore, sans aucun doute, savait qu'après un tel sevrage, Harry se dévouerait corps et âmes à quiconque lui adresserait un geste.

Il s'est enfin relevé et son regard embrasse une dernière fois l'imposant bureau directorial. _Pour se souvenir, jusqu'à la fin. C'est fou toutes ses petites sensations dont on oublie l'importance_. Cependant, son cœur se sert quand il constate qu'aucun tableau n'est occupé. Il aurait aimé sentir un semblant de présence humaine dans ses derniers instants. Mais il mourra comme il a commencé. Seul.

S'il survit... S'il survit, oh oui, et il rit à cette pensée. S'il survit, alors peut-être pourra-t-il se détacher du poids qui l'écrasait depuis toutes ces années. Mais à cet instant précis, lorsqu'il descend les escaliers et qu'il voit les visages de ses camarades, Harry est un petit garçon obéissant. _Pense à tous ceux qui sont morts pour toi_, lui avait-on dit, et en un sens, c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait renier ses parents et leurs sacrifices pas plus que la grâce de Sirius jusqu'à la fin. _Jusqu'à la fin_.

_Pourtant, ce serait simple. « Pardon, mais non vraiment, je ne veux pas mourir. J'accepte de vous aider mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. » Quoi, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Vous le saviez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas, que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de me sacrifier ? L'histoire se répète, les amis, et les martyrs sont toujours utiles..._ _J'ai peur, je voudrais que vous le sachiez, je voudrais que jamais vous ne viviez une telle souffrance. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de mourir, ni vous ni moi ne le saurons jamais vraiment. Pensez-vous à l'agonie ? Avez-vous réfléchi une seule seconde à ce que serait la rupture du lien entre le corps et l'âme ? Tom le soupçonne tout juste. Mais ni vous ni moi ne nous attardons là-dessus, et nous avons raison. Nous n'avons pas la répon__se e__t peut-être un jour __la trouveront-ils au Département des Mystères près d'un arcane inoffensif. Mais po__ur l'heure, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est spéculer sans fond. J'aurais aimé ne pas voir ma propre mort arriver._

Tout cela est subjectif. Pourquoi se bat-il, si ce n'est pour répondre à l'instinct de survie pressant qui lui dicte qu'il faut vivre plutôt que mourir ? Il déteste sincèrement tout ce que Tom prêche, mais il doute que celui-ci ne soit qu'un pantin de sa propre haine. C'est ridicule parce qu'ils s'entretuent pour rien, pour combler le vide fondamental de Tom, pour lui fournir des justificatifs de sa puissance. _Et moi, je vais devoir mourir à dix-sept ans. Même Rogue s'en est indigné, tout aveuglé qu'il soit par sa haine de mon père. C'est peut-être encore pire que son mépris. _Il reprend la cape du coin où il l'avait abandonnée. Elle court entre ses doigts comme un murmure sur l'onde. _Depuis quand est-ce que je pense des trucs pareils ?_

Harry est revenu à lui dans le bureau de Dumbledore, là-bas où commençaient les desseins de Dumbledore et où ils s'y s'achevaient. Harry avait enfilé la cape d'invisibilité aux miroitements légers, il en aurait presque ri de voir une Relique de la Mort mener son dernier propriétaire à l'exécution_._ Il a descendu les étages sans trouver l'élan qui pourrait le détourner de son chemin, mais maintenant qu'il a senti l'odeur de Ginny, toute ce qu'il croyait noble et généreux s'effrite tel de l'argile au soleil.

La vue de celle-ci lui ferait tout abandonner mais il doit continuer pour elle, pour les autres. Il sait qu'elle aura un mari, des enfants, une cheminée autour de laquelle on se rassemblera les soirs de bonne humeur. _Je vais mourir pour qu'elle vive avec un autre que moi. Le pire, c'est qu'ils m'oublieront et que ce ne sera même pas de leur faute. Sans stimuli, les souvenirs deviennent des rêves. Je ne sais plus comment Sirius sentait, ni s'il avait des fossettes quand il souriait. Les détails de ma cicatrice se délaieront forcément._

_Tout ça pour quoi ?_

_Merlin, il faut que j'arrête de penser !_ _Si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment me défiler !_

L'ombre majestueuse de la Forêt Interdite n'est plus menaçante. En ce qu'il ne craint plus le danger, elle est vide de sens. Le vent sur sa nuque bruisse d'avertissement et lui murmure qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ne pas sombrer dans l'absurdité immense du néant.

_C'est ça, le monde ? Ne jamais savoir, aller jusqu'au bout par peur d'agir ? Hésiter entre la chaleur des bras de Ginny et le devoir d'aller gentiment à l'ab__attoir, parce que c'est le plan de Dumbledore depuis le départ ? Est-ce pour ça que je dois mourir ?_

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux rares reviews, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez.<br>_


End file.
